


Race You

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It's been awhile, but...





	Race You

**Author's Note:**

> drabblesoup - 'line in the sand'

Riku looked at Sora and smiled. 

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" he asked, beaming. "We haven't done this." 

Before Sora could question him, he dropped to his knees and leaned to draw a thin, straight line in the sand with one finger. 

"Race to the usual?" Sora asked as Riku got to his feet and dusted himself off as if he wouldn't just get covered again. 

"Works for me. What does the winner get?" 

Sora shrugged. There was only one thing to suggest anyway. 

"Well, what do you want this time?" 

Riku looked at Sora. 

And smiled.


End file.
